Talking to Strangers
by KonspiracyTheory
Summary: What are the chances of two people who already know each other meeting on a website with over 9000 users? Obviously fate would have them be together. Now they just have to figure it out for themselves. Shizaya, multi-chapter, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Nonsense:**

Rated M for eventual SMEX.

My first multi-chapter! o wo

I guess I'll Say this at the beginning...when you get to it, "tsuyoi" means strong in Japanese. It's a really stupid pun and I am uncreative, lmao.

Enjoy!

 **xXxXx Chapter 1 xXxXx**

 _You are now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

Before Shizuo had a chance to sneer at the cheerful command with disgust, aforementioned random stranger spoke.

 _Stranger: Are you one of those random sex people?_

Shizuo stared at the screen, slightly offended, and lifted his finders over the keyboard, tapping out the word with slow staccato movements.

 _You: no_

The stranger replied instantly.

 _Stranger: Oh good, I've gotten like ten of those in a row. The internet is a lonely place!_

 _..._

 _You: i guess so_

 _Stranger: Not very talkative, are you? What are you doing in a random chat then?_

 _You: i don't want to do my math homework_

 _Stranger: So where are you from, math-hating stranger?_

Shizuo considered this for a moment. He could heed the warnings of his parents and the media, but what would be the point, really? If anyone ever came after him, he could just beat them to a pulp and be on his merry way. Not that that was the best solution, of course. Shizuo was against violence. But if it came down to it...Well, anyway.

 _You: ikebukuro_

 _Stranger: ...You're kidding me._

 _You: no..._

 _Stranger: I'm from there too!_

 _You: why should I believe you?_

 _Stranger: ...Brr! That was cold._

 _You: like you said, the internet's a lonely place. you could be one of those random sex people for all I know. i'm not interested in that shit._

 _Stranger: Wow! finally got you to talk. No, I'm not a random sex person._

Not that this person's word meant anything. They could be a 50 year-old balding man living in their grandmother's basement. In fact...

 _You: are you some 50 year old fat guy living in their mothers basement?_

 _Stranger: LOL no, I'm a girl. And I'm 17._

 _Stranger: I'm guessing you aren't one either._

 _Stranger: 50 year old fat guy, that is._

 _Stranger: Although I get the feeling you're a boy._

 _You: ...yeah_

 _Stranger: You sure are interesting. You seem to hate talking but here you are on a random chat room. I bet you're really popular at school. Jock boy or something, right?_

 _You: not really. i don't play sports much. im to competitive_

This was a bit of an understatement. He'd been disqualified from every sports club and team on several different campuses because of his tendency to have little "outbursts".

 _Stranger: Still, I bet tons of girls have crushes on you and you don't even know it. I can just tell._

Shizuo scoffed. Any smart girl would keep her distance from him. The second she started complaining about her hair or saying she lost her lip gloss she'd be at risk of being chucked out a window.

 _You: what a crock of shit_

 _Stranger: Modest too. Okay, how about me?_

 _You: what?_

 _Stranger: Guess some stuff about me._

This could be fun. He'd bring this dumb chick back down to earth and out of her pink-clouded, unicorn infested dream-world. She was obviously patronizing him.

 _You: obviously your really annoying. your probably one of those girls that goes around in packs and wears tons of make up cuz you think your ugly, which only makes you uglier, and you talk about nothing but boy bands. And you love glitter and pink things_

 _Stranger: Buu-buu, wrong. I'm kind of a loner. And I don't wear make-up. I know I'm pretty. I have on occasion discussed a boy band or two, and I do have a fondness for sparkly things. But not pink. I prefer purple. Let's see...that's a 33.3333333333333%. F!_

 _You: but_ you _didn't get anything right!_

 _Stranger: True!_

Shizuo laughed a little. Then he caught himself and made a face. That hadn't been funny. He wasn't even sure why he was still talking to this wack=job. It wasn't like he didn't have friends. He had more friends than he cared to talk to, seeing as most people annoyed him. Shinra, his best friend, annoyed the crap out of him ninety percent of the time.

The blonde glanced the floor to the side of his desk, where his bag lay half open, crumpled math papers peeking out from it pitifully. He winced and jerked his neck back to the computer screen, cracking it while he was at it just to be manly.

 _You: alright, you win. i really fucking hate math. talk about whatever you want._

 _Stranger: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Do you have MSN?_

 _You: no_

 _Stranger: AIM?_

 _You: yeah_

 _Stranger: Mine is Orio369. Talk to me there!_

 _Stranger has disconnected._

 **xXxXx**

"Hey, Shizuo!" Shizuo turned.

"Oh, 'sup, Kadota?"

"Wanna hang out today? We're going for karaoke."

"I can't, I gotta go home," the blonde admitted to the other's disappointment.

From nowhere, Shinra appeared, clapping one of his hands on each of the others' shoulders and wedging his way between them. "You mean you gotta go home and talk to your _giiiiiiiiiirlfrieeeeeeend,_ " he sang annoyingly.

Shizuo reached over his shoulder and shoved the bespectacled teen in the face. "Shut up," he muttered.

"I thought you didn't date, Shizuo," Kadota interjected, confused, but with a teasing lilt. The blonde had been known to be very picky regarding women. Which really meant he had only been known to have dated about three girls, each only lasting a week or so. Each relationship had ended on a rather abrupt note (and Shizuo was proud to admit none of them had been abruptly _violent-_ but that was all), and all the girls since then who might be tempted to like him because of his charming looks were put off by his frosty demeanor.

"She's not my girlfriend, Shinra's just being a dumbass. I don't even know her name," he confessed.

Kadota gave him a skeptical look. Shizuo pretended the conversation was over and kept staring straight ahead as he walked, so he turned to Shinra instead for an explanation. Shinra happily supplied one. "He was bored one day and went on that creepy Omegle website and met this girl but they decided not to tell each other their real names -I don't particularly know why, I mean it's more dangerous that they told each other they both live in Ikebukuo- but anyway he fell in lo-"

Shizuo had wrapped his arm around the other's head, covering the babbling mouth that continued to exclaim muffled protests with his hand in the same motion. The third party blinked. "Sounds great. Well...I'm gonna go. Have fun with...whatever it is you're going to do, Shizuo," he said before turning in the opposite direction.

Shizuo gradually forgot he had his friend in a headlock as he stared off into space. Orio369 was definitely not his girlfriend. It had been her idea not to use names. To make it more fun, she had said. Shizuo supposed it was so she could continue to undermine him by giggling about his screen name to her friends (admittedly, "tsuyoiboi" was pretty lame; his brother had signed him up without consulting him). He definitely didn't like her or anything. Sure, they agreed on a bunch of stuff. He thought violence was bad, she thought violence was bad (and even admitted to getting in a few cat fights, although Shizuo was sure they were nothing compared to what he had accomplished). He liked B movies, she liked B movies. They both liked living in Ikebukuro, with the exception of a few key people. But that couldn't be helped unless you wanted to become a hermit, something they both recognized. The thing that annoying Shizuo about her was that everything was a joke. She was just so damn _peppy,_ and he couldn't help but think everything she was telling him was fake, possibly because she never really told him anything at all.

"Ughh, what the fuck?" He jerked his hand away from whatever wet, foreign object had just offended it. "You _licked_ me? What are you, four?"

Shinra chuckled and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Sorry, but you were starting to cut off my air supply a bit. Were you daydreaming about _her_?"

"If I said yes would you shut up?" he retorted, returning Shinra's DNA to him via his sleeve.

"No."

"Then no."

"Liar."

"Shinra...go home."

 **xXxXx**

 _Tsuyoiboi has signed on._

He hastily clicked the "Invisible" button, not wanting Shinra to continue his taunting. Then he double clicked on the top name to open a chat window, wetting his dry lips unconsciously.

 _Tsuyoiboi: hey_

 _Orio369: Hello!_

 _Tsuyoiboi: oh god I don't think I can handle three exclamation marks. what happened_

 _Orio369: Nothing, I just like talking to you._

Shizuo's heart gave a little extra thump. "I do not like her," he told himself out loud.

 _Orio369: So, how was school?_

 _Tsuyoiboi: ugh don't ask. It's such a boring topic_

 _Orio369: No marriage proposals today then?_

 _Tsuyoiboi: what?_

 _Orio369: Nevermind haha ;P_

 _Tsuyoiboi: uh no. my friend asked me to go to karaoke but I don't feel up to it_

 _Orio369: You sick?_

 _Tsuyoiboi: no, I just don't sing. ever._

 _Orio369: Hahahaha. Darn I'd love to hear you sing._

 _Tsuyoiboi: year so you can make fun uf me_

 _Orio369: Exactly! :D_

 _Orio369: So what's new, if not school?_

 _Tsuyoiboi: nothing. ever. why don't you ever talk about yourself, if you're so eager to talk? all you do is agree with me. idiot_

 _Orio369: You're so meannnnn!_

 _Tsuyoiboi: you're just annoying_

 _Orio369: You know you love me._

Thump.

 _Tsuyoiboi: you wish._

 _Orio369: Fine, fine, I'll walk. What should I talk about?_

 _Tsuyoiboi: whatever you want_

 _Orio369: If I talk about what I like to talk about you'll get bored._

 _Tsuyoiboi: so bore me. as long as its not math..._

 _Orio369: Haha true, true._

 _Orio369: I like cats._

 _Tsuyoiboi: boring_

 _Orio369: I like Oreos. Thus, my screen name._

 _Tsuyoiboi: lame_

 _Orio369: My favorite utensil is the spork._

 _Tsuyoiboi: sporks are gay._

 _Orio369: Stop being an asshole! What do you want to know then?_

 _Orio369: P.S. NO U_

 _Tsuyoiboi: tell me stuff other people don't know._

 _Orio369: Sorry, I'm kind of a private person._

 _Tsuyoiboi: were on the internet. its not like we know each other or anything_

 _Orio369: Fine..._

 _Orio369: Did you know..._

 _Orio369: The secret of like is 42? :D_

 _Tsuyoiboi: your hopeless._

 _Orio369: :heart:_

 _Orio369: Well, how about this then: I like running. Or rather, I have to run a lot._

 _Tsuyoiboi: gym teacher a bitch?_

 _Orio369: Something like that._

 _Tsuyoiboi: i run a lot too._

 _Orio369: Oh really? Just for the exercise or what?_

Shizuo tapped his fingers on the keys without actually typing anything, a nervous habit. If he told her why, she might think he was just a big bully. But god, if there was anything he had to say about anything, it was that he hated Izaya Orihara.

 _Tsuyoiboi: actually its from chasing this asshole around town, Izaya Orihara. i hate him, and he's always provoking me to beat the shit out of him. so i try. little prick is fast as fuck though._

Miles away, fingers froze above a keyboard.

There was only one person the owner could think of who would ever say those words.

Oh, this was just _delicious._

Suddenly, their face snapped into a smirk so wide it would have hurt anyone with less practice of the expression.

Shizuo Heiwajima!

Fingers danced across the keyboard with malice, stabbing like daggers.

 _Orio369: Ohh? Why do you hate him so much? I'm curious._

 _Tsuyoiboi: hes just an asshole. he sends GANGS after me. he freaking tried to cut me open the first time we met. (yeah, with a knife)_

 _Orio369: Maybe he just wants to be friends. :P_

 _Tsuyoiboi: FRIENDS? yeah fucking right!_

 _Orio369: You know boys, they're mean to people they like._

 _Tsuyoiboi: im not._

 _Orio369: You are too. You're mean to me._

 _Tsuyoiboi: maybe I just don't like you._

 _Orio369: You do._

"And that means you're mine," Izaya Orihara said to himself.

 **Author's Nonsense:**

Sorry if the first chapter was a little slow, I promise it'll get better. Reviews may make the next chapter come out sooner ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**xXxXx Chapter 2 xXxXx**

Life was good.

This was one of Izaya's most frequent thoughts these days.

Why?

He held the key to destroying his worst enemy. Heiwajima Shizuo would be slave to his will, if all went according to plan. Which it would. Things always went just as planned for Izaya. He was charming and handsome and intelligent so he got his way. Shizuo, on the other hand, was a dumb brute. Although Izaya did admit he was attractive. Not to him, of course. But he could understand if others found him attractive.

Anyway, Shizuo's qualities weren't really why Izaya's life was good right now. Thanks to an unwelcome spell of boredom one Tuesday night, Izaya had made a new acquaintance. Or rather an old one. And this acquaintance thought he was a girl. (Of course, Izaya always pretended to be a female on the internet. For safety reasons. People generally are willing to reveal more about themselves to women.) He had decided he would use this person as one of his pawns as soon as he had discovered they were conveniently located in the same area as he was; so yes, he had been slightly disappointed when this plan was no longer feasible. But this was even better than a new challenge; it was a new way to approach an old challenge.

Oh, the possibilities! But none so appealing as the one Izaya had selected for his revenge.

Well, no, revenge was not exactly the right word. Revenge implied needing to bring another person down to one's own level as payment for a wrong that had been done to oneself. Izaya didn't consider Shizuo to be a level above him in any way; he quite obviously had the upper hand in all of their conflicts. He could elicit just as much pain with his flick blade as the blonde could with his fists, if he chose to. But he never did, because he was in it for the fun, and if he ever killed Shizuo...well, what fun was a dead toy? The blonde was the one who was always taking everything so seriously, trying to kill _him_. Izaya just played along because his illogical rage was unpredictable, and therefore entertaining. But this new plan promised to be even more delightful than usual.

He would make Heiwajima Shizuo fall in love with him, and then he would break his heart.

 **xXxXx**

"Shiiizuuuooooooooo!"

Shizuo sidestepped the rampaging brunette, whose momentum caused him to tumble down the stairs and crash into the opposing wall. He stuck his Hands in his pockets and stood at the top, glaring down at Shinra with a kind of bemused distaste. "I've told you before Shinra; I don't do hugs."

The teen rejected gingerly righted himself, holding his head with one hand and straightening his glasses with the other. He decided to stay down while he shared his news with his friend. "Are you going to the party Usado invited everyone to?"

"No." He started to walk off and heard a scrambling as Shinra struggled to climb up the stairs and catch up with him

"I figured you would say that because you're always saying you hate girls and you hate dancing and you're just generally a negative person— you know you really should try to smile more, because as an aspiring doctor, I have to say, the elasticity of your skin is decreased by frowning and if you smile—"

"SHINRA!" Shizuo roared, stopping abruptly and wheeling around to face the rambling male. "Get to the point," he demanded.

"You should invite that girl!" Shinra said breathlessly. He clamped his hands onto Shizuo's shoulders and shook him lightly, something the blonde did not take kindly to. "You have to!"

He brushed the other teen's hands off him and resumed his lonely walk down the hallway. "No," he repeated. This time it was not forceful as it was… sad. His friend picked up on this change and followed him, proceeding with caution.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to! God, you're such a pest."

"I don't think you don't want to. I think it's more that you're afraid"

"What do I have to be afraid of?"

"Rejection." They were outside now, and Shinra was starting to get a little nervous. Shizuo was walking towards the gates. He abruptly changed the topic. "Um, Shizuo, where are you going?"

"Skipping. There's only two more hours left anyway."

"But Shizuo, you can't!"

Shizuo snorted. "What, are you gonna stop me? "

"N-no..." He stopped at the gate and looked around nervously. "Come on Shizuo, lunch is almost over."

The blonde ignored him. He threw his jacket over the wall and wedged the toes of his shoes into the brick, where past delinquents like himself had worn indentations in it through their constant escapes. He landed with a dull smack on the sidewalk, and picking up his jacket, waved to Shinra and ran down the path towards home.

 **xXxXx**

Shizuo fumbled with his keys listlessly, his mind focused on more important matters. He had forgotten about Usado's party as soon as she had mentioned it, never being one to attend dances. He found them immature and pointless, just a chance for the less disciplined students at his school to get together and stew in their mindless lust. Since parties like these tended to be the only way to escape adult supervision, kids tended to take the opportunity to make out fiercely, or, even worse, pair off to the bathrooms of whatever club they were held in and lock the door.

Shizuo kicked off his shoes against the wall and traipsed into his room, where he collapsed on the bed. He turned his head lazily towards his computer and watched the lights on the modem blink at him sporadically. She probably wasn't back from school yet, so there was no point in signing on. In fact, now that he was lying down his body felt buzzed and alive.

He jumped off his bed and stripped off his school uniform, choosing to take on a more inconspicuous appearance. He'd had to take the back alleys he knew so well from chasing Izaya to get home, lest any wayward cop stop him for truancy. But now that he planned to go for a walk, a simple red and orange striped jersey and some jeans would suffice. He was tall enough to be mistaken for an adult, so the change of clothes erased almost all of the possibility of being caught skipping.

Shizuo slipped back into his shoes and dropped his keys back into his pocket after locking the door. He stepped out into the bright sun, took a deep breath of stale air city, and started to walk.

He didn't even know what school she went to. Would it be weird to bring someone from another school to a party hosted by a girl he barely knew? It had been nice of Usado to invite everyone, but he had a feeling it was to condition her parents had put forth. He frequently got the vibe from her that she, like most other people with more than one brain to rub together, was afraid of him. And then it would just be weird to show up with someone she had definitely not invited. What if Orio369 was prettier than Usado? Girls were stupid about that kind of thing.

She probably was. Prettier than Usado. Not to say that was an easy feat, as Usado was one of the more attractive girls in the school. She had long, natural raven hair with tasteful bangs. Were her eyes big and dark and even on her face. She was the perfect height: just shorter than the average boy so it was cute. But somehow he knew Orio369 was better.

Not that he'd have been disappointed if she was less than gorgeous. His general lack of attraction to people made him less shallow than others. He appreciated them if they had tolerable personalities.

So then, why was he thinking so hard About Orio369? She was the kind of person he hated. She was obnoxious. Constantly talking and about pointless things like his feelings or his life. He wondered why she was so reluctant to talk about herself? Telling him stupid things like "I like Oreos" and "I run a lot". He wondered if she would tell him is she liked dancing or going to parties.

Shizuo blushed and shoved his hands deep in his pockets, shoulders tensing. It was stupid to even think about. If she wouldn't tell him her name, why would she want to meet him, let alone go to a party with him?

He didn't even want to go with her anyway! At least online he could make up an excuse and leave if she got too chatty, but at a party he would be stuck with her. But he never did make up any excuse. He always stuck it out, and found himself laughing sometimes at her ridiculous questions and abuse of exclamation marks and text faces.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo snapped his head snapped up, senses fueled by adrenaline into alertness that had been released when he was shocked out of his reverie. Izaya, in a green T-shirt and black jeans, was leaning against the wall of a shop the blonde had been about to pass. He swung away from the building and hopped around to Shizuo's other side. "I thought you were gonna walk right past me!"

Shizuo gritted teeth and clenched his fists. He jammed his elbow backwards, aiming for Izaya's stomach, but he was not fast enough. The raven-haired youth leapt back to safety and danced around. "What were you mooning over? Or should l guess and say _who_?"

The furious teen stalked over to a parking meter and wrapped his hand around it. The metal screamed as it was torn off at the base. "None of your business, Izaya," he growled.

Izaya darted out of the way of the potentially fatal projectile and continued his taunting. "Shinra told me you've got a girlfriend. I'd like to meet her."

"Shinra's got a big mouth." He lunged forward and his prey darted off. He barely slowed at the next corner to rip up a stop sign as he chased Izaya into an alley. It opened up into a busy road in the business district. The sign soared through the air and missed its quarry, sticking into and cracking a supporting column in front of a law firm. Then the pest disappeared. He wheeled around, thinking perhaps the devilish teen had backtracked, growing more irritated by the second. Why did lzaya have to ruin everything? He had been having a really meaningful thought session and it had been disrupted for no reason. Just Izaya being an asshole, as usual. He clenched his hands into fists so his fingernails dug into his palms. "IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Up here!" He waved from the top of the building next to the one Shizuo had just mauled.

With an angry sort of roar, he dashed over to the chain link fence in between the buildings that would allow him to join the other on the roof. As he climbed, Izaya's sleazy voice flooded his ears. "So it's not true? In that case, I don't know why you bother, Shizu-chan. All the girls are afraid of you." Shizuo's toe missed the loop he was aiming for and skidded down the fence. He struggled to regain his footing as the shock-induced heat wave caused him to break out in a light sweat.

At the top of the fence, he grabbed on to the gutter and quickly lifted himself on to the roof. Izaya was standing on the opposite side, flipping his knife open and closed. "Even if a girl did somehow like you—and I can't imagine one ever would—imagine what would her parents would say? Probably something along the lines of 'if that boy ever comes within one mile of our house, we're calling the cops'."

Shizuo ripped the gutter from its place on the roof and hurled it at the dark-haired youth like a javelin. It missed so badly, Izaya didn't even have to flinch out of the way. "Wow, looks like I really struck a nerve, didn't I?" he said with a sneer. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, then frowned. "Looks like I have to go. Dinner time. Have fun with your hand, Shizu-chan!" Izaya leapt off the other side of the building and ran off. The remaining teen sat down on the roof with defeat.

 **xXxXx**

 _Tsuyoiboi: aughhhhhhhh_

 _Orio369: What?_

 _Tsuyoiboi: i hate izaya! i fucking hate that bastard!_

 _Orio369: Why?_

 _Tsuyoiboi: because hes an asshole why else?_

 _Orio369: Care to be a bit more specific_?

 _Tsuyoiboi: not really._

 _Orio369: Fine then. Suffer._

 _Tsuyoiboi: like talking to you is going to help anything_

 _Orio369: You never know ;P_

 _Tsuyoiboi: …i cant believe you think he wants to be friends with me thats kind of hilarious_

 _Orio369: Just tell me what he did! You'll feel better._

Shizuo dug his fingers into his hair and tightened his grip, pinching the blonde locks uncomfortably as he glared at the screen. What a loser he would sound like if he told her. It was bad enough that the conversation had turned so it sounded like he was being bullied like some pathetic nerd. It was severely undermining his dignity. To tell her would be to lose even more of it.

 _Bye, dignity,_ he thought bitterly.

 _Tsuyoiboi: he basically said no girl in her right mind would ever go out with me, and if they did want to her parents would call the cops on me._

 _Orio369: Aww... I'm sure that's not true._

No reassuring _"I would gladly go out with you if only you'd have me!"_ Not that he'd been hoping for that. Not at all.

 _Orio369: You've got a great personality. You're very funny and I think you're pretty smart, even though you type like a barbarian._

 _Tsuyoiboi: gee, thanks. as if that means anything anyway. you ever notice how all anyone ever has to say about the person they like is that there funny smart and attractive?_

 _Orio369: Well… yeah… but I didn't say you were attractive :)_

 _Tsuyoiboi: i am attractive_

 _Orio369: Then congratulations, you've achieved the trifecta!_

 _Tsuyoiboi: i still dont feel better._

 _Orio369: I'm sorry._

 _Orio369: Want to talk about something else?_

"Do you like parties? And dancing? Because there's this party l was invited to and if you thought it would be cool, we could go together. Also, l am a complete fag." Shizuo planted his head heavily on his keyboard, causing random messes of letters to appear on the screen.

 _Tsuyoiboi: lkjcv4oig lkdfj 'xklv kjd6fig dsfgj_

 _Orio369: You would not happen to be head-desking, would you?_

 _Tsuyoiboi: no_

 _Tsuyoiboi: what school do you go to_

 _Orio369: Lol that was random._

 _Orio369: I don't know if want to tell you :l It could be dangerous._

 _Tsuyoiboi: i go to raira. there, i told you mine first, so now the dangers on me_

 _Orio369: Omg…_

 _Tsuyoiboi: what_

 _Orio369: OMG!_

 _Tsuyoiboi: WHAT_

 _Orio369: I GO TO RAIRA TOO._

He felt a dizzying rush go through him. His body chilled and he shook his head to get rid of the feeling. What should he do now? Then something in his mind, which had been thrust into chaos, connected with something else.

 _Tsuyoiboi: if you go to raira and you know i hate izaya how do you not know who i am_

 _Orio369: I'd never heard of Izaya before I met you._

 _Tsuyoiboi: i thought the whole school knew. we tend to destroy things on a regular basis. it usually draws a crowd_

 _Orio369: I guess you're not as well-known as you thought you were._

 _Tsuyoiboi: if we both go to the same school we can tell each other our names, right?_

 _Orio369: NO!_

 _Tsuyoiboi: why not?_

 _Orio369: Because this is fun! I want to see if I can figure out who you just from talking to you._

 _Orio369: It's like a game! I love games!_

 _Orio369: Don't try to take it away from me :(_

 _Tsuyoiboi: ..._

 _Tsuyoiboi: fine._

 _Orio369: Don't you think it's fun?_

 _Tsuyoiboi: no. id rather just know who you are._

 _Orio369: You know who I am._

 _Orio369: I'm the crazy girl you met on the internet._

 **Authors Nonsense:**

This chapter makes me uncomfortable! Not sure why! I just don't feel good about it.

Thank you for all the positive feedback anyway! I hope this wonky chapter doesn't turn you off to the entire story…lol that would be so embarrassing… I promise it gets better! :D

Happy holidays everyone and Merry Christmas to anyone!


End file.
